


Perky

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader has a pregnancy scare.





	Perky

You fell asleep in Tony’s arms that night and very much to your surprise, you woke up in the same spot in the morning.

You were so happy that you woke him up with kisses. Giggling when he shifted, you felt your heart jump that he’d wanted you back.

His eyes peeked open and he gave a sleepy smile, nuzzling in your neck. “Hi.” He mumbled.

“Hi.” You smiled widely, rubbing up his back and rubbing through his hair.

“Mm, don’t get me started.” He chuckled.

You blushed lightly. “I hope you’re not bothered by me asking to wait a little?” He wasn’t acting like he was, but you wanted to make sure.

He shook his head. “You’re worth the wait.” He shifted onto his back. “I just may need a shower.”

“So are you.” You agreed, kissing the underside of his jaw. “I’ll go start breakfast. Any requests, Mr. Stark?” You grinned, making him groan.

He turned and kissed you deeply. “Anything you make is delicious. Just no teasing please.” He pinched your hip lightly.

* * *

As he agreed to, Tony took things slow, letting you take charge of the pace. You still slept beside him many nights, but it wasn’t until close to a month after you got back together that you wanted more. “Tony?’ You said softly, laying on his chest.

“Yeah?” He put his phone down and looked at you, cupping your cheek. “Is everything alright?” He immediately got worried.

You bit your lip and nodded. “I was hoping we could move forward tonight?” You asked, hopeful, as you moved to sit on his lap.

He tried not to look too relieved as he nodded quickly, his hands moving to your hips. “Of course.”

Leaning down, you kissed him passionately. One of your hands was on his side, the other you tangled in his dark hair.

He tried not to be so desperate with his movements as he flipped you both over.

* * *

The next morning, you walked into the kitchen and grinned when you saw Thor was there, as well. “Done with business in Asgard for now?” You asked as you poured yourself a cup of coffee.

“How are you so perky?” Clint raised an eyebrow.

Thor deduced quickly as to why you were indeed so perky. “She spent the night with Stark.”

You blushed and shot him a look. “I did.” You nodded.

He gave you a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Sighing, you put your eyes on the brown liquid in your mug. “I was hoping that we could spend the day together. Doing whatever you’d like.” Thor spoke up, trying to break the tension.

You nodded quickly. “I’d like that. We can have lunch in the park?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea.” Thor agreed quickly, making you smile.

“I’ll pack us a nice picnic, too.” You offered, wanting to do something nice for him. “And then maybe tonight we can all go out?’ Spending time with everyone was hard sometimes, so you tried to suggest it whenever it seemed possible.

He winced slightly, but always trying to please you he nodded. “Anything you wish. Shall I get anything else ready?”

“If you don’t want to, you can say no.” You pointed out, seeing his slight wince. “I just know the whole team doesn’t get together often, that’s all.” If he’d rather spend time just the two of you, that was fine.

He nodded. “I don’t mind the whole team. I misinterpreted.” He explained. “I thought you meant Stark, you and I.” He stood up to wash his dish. “A large movie night with the team sounds quite enjoyable.”

You smiled at him. “They’re my family, and I don’t see them all enough.” Which was true. “So, how about I see what’s playing, and text everyone to set everything up?”

Tony walked in towards the end. “Set what up?”

“Movie night for the whole team.” You grinned.

“You know, JARVIS can do that, right?” Tony pointed out.

You nodded. “But, that’s less personal. I want to.” You almost pouted.

Tony held up his hands quickly. “Alright, you can. Do you have plans today?”

You nodded. “I do.”

“Alright.” He chuckled lightly over the fact that you’d said nothing more. “Enjoy. I have some business meetings.” Tony rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Boring.”

You giggled. “Well text me if you get too bored.” You leaned up and pecked his lips. “I’ll let you know about the movie set up.”

* * *

Of course, no one could agree on a movie that was playing. Which meant you changed the movie plans. You assigned Clint and Nat food duty, telling them that they should grab pizza and snacks. Tony was told to bring home drinks- and not just alcohol. Bruce was to set up the living room like a theater with Thor’s help. That left you to find a couple movies that you knew everyone liked, and to set up seating.

Bucky and Steve came in with big piles of blankets. “Will these do doll?” Bucky’s voice came from one of the piles.

You smiled and giggled. “Perfect.” You spread them around and finished light touches.

Soon, everything was set up, and you were just waiting on the others to start wondering in. You were looking forward to having everyone relax, and not worry about saving lives for one night.

You settled on one of the blankets and waited for you two men happily, setting a bowl of snacks in front of you. You smiled as you felt Thor settle behind you and immediately handed him his favorite candy.

Tony wound up with his head on your lap, your fingers running through his hair gently now and then. Everyone had their own places, but Clint and Nat used part of each other’s spaces, as always.

You smiled at all your friends, thankful everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Once the next movie started you went to get a refill on snacks.

By the end of the second movie, you were asleep against Thor, your hand on Tony’s chest, and your legs stretched out in front of you. Thor’s chuckling made you shift, but not enough to rouse you. “Should I move her?” Tony offered, glancing at you.

“I can take her to her room.” Thor stated. “It is my night with her.”

“I didn’t know we had a schedule.” Tony raised his eyebrows.

Thor shrugged. “I assumed it would be my night as you were with her last night.” He stated simply, figuring that would be the best choice.

Tony nodded. “Alright, sure of course.” He was trying to be more understanding for you. “Don’t forget we have a briefing in the morning so let her sleep in.”

“I will.” He agreed, moving slowly to lift you in his arms.

* * *

It was nearing your first Christmas since the day they first kissed you, and everyone was hyped over the holiday. You managed to get Tony to agree to decorate the tower, and were currently trying to convince him to go on a sleigh ride with you in Central Park. He wasn’t too fond of the idea, but JARVIS cut in the conversation before you could give him another good reason that he should.

“Miss Y/N, one of my duties is to ensure the team’s health, including yours. Were you aware you have not had your menstrual cycle for the previous two months?” He asked you, causing all eyes to go to you.

“Is that true?” Steve quickly asked.

“Of course it’s true. It’s JARVIS.” Tony frowned at him.

Your eyes were wide and your mouth was dry. You weren’t what to say or do, but thankfully Nat pulled you aside. “How didn’t you notice?” She asked quickly.

“Easy, I just didn’t.” You shrugged. “I’m always doing something, so it’s not like I have much down time to think ‘hey, you know, I haven’t bled for a couple months!’.” You groaned.

She rubbed your shoulder. “Hey it’s okay. The guys didn’t freak! Yet.” She sat you down on a chair. “There’s always a stash of tests around. Want me to find them?”

You furrowed your brows. “Why are there always tests around here?” It wasn’t like you’d ever needed them, and she never mentioned needing one. “But, yeah, that’d be great.” You sighed.

“So, uh, any idea who should be ‘freaking out’ more?” She asked, and all you could do was shake your head.

You tried your best to think of one specific time. “It’s really fifty fifty.” You sighed.

She nodded. “It’s okay. And uh. These shield agents always need some. No judgement here.” She ruffled your hair. “I’ll be right back.” She literally ran off to find them.

You were grateful for your friend, as you felt yourself internally freaking out. It wasn’t like this was something that you’d ever discussed with either of them. And Thor was a God. It wasn’t like he’d have normal human offspring. Tony didn’t seem to be interested in kids at all, but he was always surprising you.

* * *

Bruce looked between Tony and Thor. “Which one of you should I be patting on the back?”

Tony shot his friend a look then looked at Thor, surprised at how excited he looked. “You’d be okay with this?”

Thor nodded. “Why wouldn’t I? If I were to be a father I’d be ecstatic.”

“Really? Out of the blue, no planning, with as dangerous as our lives are? And you aren’t even human.” He pointed out, trying to make sure he understood where Thor was coming from. “Would she even be able to carry your kid?”

Thor nodded. “It is known of humans mating with Asgardians.” He explained. “Just a harder pregnancy, little longer. But she won’t be more ill or anything.” He was bouncing slightly. “And the baby would have the best protection with i as a father!” He grinned, playing with his hammer. “I can get him a stuffed hammer.”

The team watched Thor with a smile, Clint chuckling as he looked like a kid himself. “Don’t you think we should wait to hear if she’s actually pregnant before you go out buying out the Asgardian baby store?” Clint teased with a chuckle. “She didn’t look exactly ecstatic, either. She looked kinda scared.”

“Did she?” Thor physically sagged. “I understand.”

Tony was chewing on his lip. “Should we go see her?”

“No!” Nat shouted from somewhere in the halls.

* * *

You shook your head when you heard Nat yell ‘no’ and couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. Your insides were twisting and turning as you tried to sort your thoughts. Did you want this? Would they be okay if you were pregnant? “Man.” You groaned, putting your face in your hands.

“Hey. No matter the outcome, all of us got your back.” Nat smiled. “Now off to pee you go.”

“Thanks.” You gave her a small smile and took the test from her before heading off to the bathroom to find out if your life was changing or not.


End file.
